Sleeping With the Enemy
by EppieG
Summary: Written in response to the Visitors challenge posted at TBJ:ladies LiveJournal forum ...


**_Sleeping With the Enemy_**  
Author: eponinesghost (EppieG)  
Title: Sleeping With the Enemy  
Rating: PG  
Warnings: None  
Notes/Summary: Written in response to the "Visitors" challenge posted at TBJ:ladies LiveJournal forum ...

* * *

Kelly wasn't the biggest baseball fan on the planet, but even she was impressed by the location of their seats. She whistled under her breath as she took in the spectacular view of the field from just above and behind home plate.

"Tell me again how you scored these tickets?"

"Persistence mostly ... and strategy ... and I suppose you could throw in bribery as well."

Kelly smiled as she turned to face her partner. She was more than just a little amused by Tracey's uncharacteristic enthusiasm and unusual outfit. No matter how many times she had looked at Tracey since she had shown up at her apartment, she couldn't quite suppress the grin that hovered around her lips.

The Yankee's cap was pulled snuggly against her forehead, the dark curls tamed in a ponytail that spilled through the opening in back. That would have been cute enough, but it was the oversized pinstriped jersey that was causing Kelly's eyes to twinkle merrily. It hung to mid-thigh of Tracey's dark jeans, the deep V of the neck showing off a navy tee. Quite simply, the whole get-up was adorable.

"Bribery? Who did you have to bribe ... or do I not want to know?"

Tracey chuckled as she flagged down the beer vendor. "Arthur's secretary. I put a bug in her ear last season about getting into at least one game of this series. Then I was careful to always let her know when there was a fabulous sale at any number of places that I thought she might shop ... and finally ... I took her to lunch ... claimed I wasn't in the mood to eat alone or grab something one more day from the hotdog cart ..." She shrugged.

"Baseball just happened to come up over an exquisite crème brulée ... and she practically insisted that I use Branch's season tickets for tonight's game. He's otherwise engaged this evening ... and she felt that the guys who usually scavenge the leftovers were getting a bit too ... entitled." Tracey accepted two stadium cups full of frothy cold Budweiser and slipped the vendor several bills. As she handed Kelly her beer, she touched her plastic cup against it in a semblance of a toast. "So here we are."

Still tickled by Tracey's explanation, Kelly took a long sip of her drink. Despite not being a rabid sports fan, she wouldn't have missed this for the world. Tracey was like a kid in a candy store, practically squirming with anticipation in her aisle seat. Kelly was surprised she hadn't brought a glove along to try and snag foul balls. And she had to admit, as the stadium continued to rapidly fill with people, the buzz and atmosphere was getting to her ... either that or Tracey's excitement was contagious.

As the announcer began introducing the starting line-ups over the loudspeaker, Kelly set her beer in the cup holder. She had barely heard the word "Boston" before the boos began raining down around her. Undaunted she clapped heartily.

Laughing, Tracey nudged her arm. "Wrong team, Kel. He's announcing the visitors first. Home team last."

"I know ... I'm pulling for the Red Sox." She tried to make out the player names amongst the hostile noise.

Tracey looked at her as if she'd suddenly grown horns. Disbelief and disgust plainly evident on her face. "You can't be serious ... " She was practically sputtering.

Whistling loudly between her fingers, Kelly ignored her for a few moments. When she turned toward Tracey again, she raised her chin stubbornly. "I went to Boston College ... remember? I always cheer for the Red Sox."

Tracey shook her head slowly ... as if she could hardly process Kelly's reply. "You came to this game ... with me ... to cheer against the Yankees? While we're sitting in the New York City District Attorney's season ticket seats?" Her eyebrows slanted down in a deep scowl.

"Well ... not so much to pull against the Yankees ... I just always pull for Boston." She raised and lowered her hands briefly. "Come on, Tracey ... it's not that big of a deal ..."

"The hell it's not! You might as well tell me that you're thinking about defending mobsters ... or joining a cult ... or .. my god ... sleeping with Branch ... any of those would shock me about as much as finding out that you ... that you're a ... " She waved her hand dismissively " ... one of _them _."

Kelly would have giggled if she hadn't thought it would get Tracey even more worked up. Instead she forced her face into a serious expression. "I didn't mean to upset you, Trace ... what I meant was that it's not a big deal to me ... if you want me to cheer for the Yankees this one time, I will."

Rolling her eyes, Tracey growled. "Don't patronize me ... besides, I already know where your loyalty lies ... you might as well go ahead and scream your heart out for the bastards."

Leaning over the armrest between them, Kelly brought her mouth close to Tracey's ear as the crowd erupted in cheers for the home team. "How about we make it more interesting ..." She waited until Tracey cut her eyes toward her suspiciously. "Care to make a little wager?"

Tracey crossed her arms thoughtfully. "That depends ... What did you have in mind?"

Grinning, Kelly shifted sideways in her seat, head tilted. "Well ... if my Boston boys win this ... you have to take me to get some of this exquisite crème brulée you mentioned earlier ... AND ... afterwards ... at my place ... you'll wear that adorable jersey again ... but _just _the jersey ..."

Her eyes glinting, Tracey pondered her options. "And when the Yankees win?" She raised one eyebrow.

Smirking, Kelly responded, "_ If _they win ... you have to define the terms of your side of the bet before we shake on it ..."

"Okay ... the Yankees win and you buy me dinner at Chulo's ... and afterwards ... at _my _place ... _you'll _wear my Derek Jeter jersey ... and nothing else ... " With a matching smirk on her face, she extended her hand.

Kelly shook it perfunctorily, terribly pleased with herself.

"What are you thinking?" Tracey was trying to watch Kelly's expression and the players running onto the field at the same time.

Settling back in her seat, her feet propped on the low rail in front of her, Kelly answered honestly. "Just that ... no matter what the score of this game is when it's over ... it'll feel like a win."

She didn't care about the American League standings, and Tracey hadn't said _she'd _have to eat anything at Chulo's ... just that she had to take Tracey there for dinner. And whichever one of them ended up wearing the jersey ... she had a feeling neither would be complaining. "What are you thinking?"

Tracey leaned forward, all of her attention focused on the pitcher's mound as the game was about to start. "I was thinking that ... contrary to what I was telling myself a few minutes ago ... I'm glad I didn't invite Hector after all."

* * *

the end.  
thanks for reading! 


End file.
